Candy Nightmare
by Witch Knight Daisy
Summary: The night that Captain Haddock realizes that playing too many video games can affect your dreams, especially when his favorite is a certain racing game. One-shot. Reviews are welcome and encouraged, but flames are not.


**Hi everyone! I had this idea stuck in my head for a while! Seeing as there were no Tintin/Wreck-It Ralph crossovers...yet. Just want to see how it would turn out. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph or Tintin!**

**Candy Nightmare**

"What was that?" Captain Haddock wondered as a noise of glass shattering jolted him awake. He bolted out of bed, bursting out of his room with an empty whisky bottle as a weapon. "No troglodyte's going to burgle this mansion..."

Then Tintin's scream was heard.

"LAD!" The Captain hurried into the reporter's room, kicking it open. He was at a loss for words at what he saw as he stepped inside. "Blistering...barnacles..."

Lying in the middle of the floor, was his best friend, along with the lad's faithful dog Snowy. Chocolate was coming out of the terrier's mouth. Apparently whoever was in here had stuffed Snowy's face with chocolate, the toxic of dogs. Haddock noticed a knife sticking out of Tintin's chest. As the Captain moved closer, he realized the blade was made out of a candy cane.

"What the hell? Who would kill someone with..."

"I would, hoo hoo hoo."

"Who's there?" Haddock glanced around the room. "Show yourself, you candy-obsessed troglodyte!"

A diminutive man stepped out of the shadows. He was clad in a purple tailcoat, with the rest of his oufit goldenrod or brown. He had a large head as well. The man had a demented smile on his face as he was holding up yet another candy cane blade.

"What a strange place," the man chuckled, retaining that insane smirk. "I've never been to the real world before, let alone this place. I should thank Serkis for getting me here. What's this place again? Marthasyke?"

"Marlinspike..." Haddock growled, annoyed with the man already. "And who in the blistering barnacles are you? And what's that serpent got to do with this?"

"Oh, how rude of me, hoo hoo. Why, I'm King Candy. Or otherwise known as..." King Candy shifted into another being, this one pale and clad in red and white. A red T was present on his helmet. "Turbo! You've heard of me, haven't you? I'm pretty sure you or that tuft of ginger over there had heard of _Turbo Time._"

It took a while for Haddock to process what he'd heard. As the Captain was staring at Turbo, who had changed back to his candy-themed self, he remembered being in one of the arcades in town ten years ago, way before the Sakharine incident and when he'd met Tintin. He had been watching kids come in to play video games from third-world countries and such. But one had caught his eye, and Haddock was staring right at its main character, in the flesh. The Captain couldn't help but wonder how the demon prince Serkis pulled him out of a video game that hardly ever existed anymore. There had to be a better explanation for it, and why he killed Tintin and Snowy. Of course, the boy reporter hadn't heard of Turbo. And never had, until now.

"How did that serpent pull you out of a game that's..."

"Obsolete?" King Candy finished, "You know that's a word I despise so much. And you'll see how much I do, once you join your ginger friend."

Haddock turned to leave the room, but it closed just as he ran into it.

"Looks like you're not going anywhere!" Candy/Turbo cackled, raising his blade at Haddock.

"You sweet tooth buccaneer! Candy-cane iconoclast! Saccharine sycophant!" The Captain hurled his whisky bottle at the insane video game character, scoring a direct hit and causing him to stumble a little but didn't faze him much. "Give Tintin back, you confectionary corsair!" Haddock charged at Turbo, ready to throw a punch at the shorter man, but the latter jumped out of the way.

"Such idiocy..." the virus shook his head, "And for the record, that bottle actually hurt." With that, he thrust his saccharine blade into Haddock.

"Barnacles!" The Captain was jolted awake, in a cold sweat. He looked out the window at the rising sun. He glanced down at himself. No candy knife in his heart. Then he ran across the hall to see Tintin (and Snowy) asleep, alive and well, out of that Turbo character's reach.

_Ten thousand thundering typhoons. Just a dream._ Haddock sighed in relief. _And Tintin's safe._ He glanced around the room to make sure. It was safe. No insane video game characters to be found. And to that, Haddock was glad.

"Mmm..." Tintin mumbled, slowly getting up from a peaceful sleep. He noticed the bearded man in his room. "Captain? What are you doing in here?"

"Lad!" The Captain ran to hug him. "You're okay! That troglodyte didn't hurt (or kill) you!"

"Who?"

"It's a long story, laddie," Haddock chuckled. "Let's just say this old seadog won't be playing video games for a while."

"Captain, I didn't know you used to play video games."

"Trust me, Tintin. You have no idea. Now, why don't we see what Nestor has for breakfast."

The ginger raised an eyebrow at his best friend. Something happened last night, that much he was sure. But Haddock was right. Tintin _had_ no idea. And the reporter had a bad feeling that the Captain wouldn't tell him.

**So, what do you think? First one-shot crossover of Tintin and Wreck-It Ralph! I had to write out this idea before I forgot it! Anyway, tell me what you think in a review. But please, no flames.**


End file.
